When Twilight is Left 4 Dead
by The Rose Angel
Summary: A new flu/infection has broken out in Forks.What happens when: Alice forrgets who she is, Jasper has mood swings and Emmett loose his strength. Takes place after Breaking Dawn.
1. The Report

**Hi guys, help I have been playing too much Left4Dead! But that's not the worst part, I had a random Idea to write a crossover of L4D and...Twilight, which is weird cause I kinder... well...I'm an anit-twilight fan. I know I know epic fail (I'm so ashamed), anyway let's hope this works out ok. BTW. I do not own Twilight or the characters from L4D.**

Bella POV.

"Who stole my new top? EMMETT!" Alice cried from upstairs, we all looked at Emmett,

"What? Why does everyone look at me?" He asked innocently. Emmett innocent, NEVER.

"Emmett where is my new top? I know you took it" Alice was now downstairs, hand on hips. "Where is it, what have you done with my new blue top?"

"Cool it sis, we only just go home I wouldn't had time to steal it and make a pipe bom- eh I mean just steal it,"

"Yes you would, I know you would!" Alice was now fuming, Jasper sensing his wife's anger, walked in

"What's wrong?"

"Emmett stole my new blue top; I only just brought it home!"

Jasper sigh, "Emmett-"

"I didn't steal Alice's new top! Why does everyone blame me?" Why wouldn't we. Just then Edward and Esme walked in. "Edward, can you tell me where Emmitt put my new top-"

"I didn't take your dam top!"

"Umm Alice he's telling the truth,"  
WHAT! My jaw dropped open, Emmett was truly innocent; this goes against the laws of nature.

"Did you on your bed," Esme asked. Alice opened her mouth to reply then closed it and sped upstairs.

"FOUND IT!" Alice sped back down.

'See I told you! But no, no one believes me! Everyone blames poor Emmett!" Alice rolled her eyes,

"Well sor-" Alice's eye suddenly went blank. She was seeing something, and then a few seconds later she sorter... well snapped out of it. "Turn on the TV" I pick up the remote,

"What channel?"

"JUST TURN IT ON" she snapped back. I click in the TV and the first thing to come up was a news report. The words 'NEWS FLASH' flicked over the screen.

"_Lisa Miller here with the latest report about the worldwide Flu pandemic. At 7:35 Saturday night, 42 year old Leslie Martens was quietened for what is believed to be a new branch of this Flu. Sadly he passed away last night. Doctors still do not know if anyone else in Forks has this, and-"_

The news reader put her hand to the ear peace in her ear.

"_This just in, there has been several other reports of this New Flu in Forks, quietened areas are being set up as we speak. It is still unknown how this flu is spreading-."_

Renessmee walk down stair, "Hi Mommy, Daddy, What is going on?" she asked as she jumped into my arms, "Shh sweety, Mommy and Daddy are watching the news," Edward told her.

"_Doctors are still trying to find out where this flu has come from; the navy are suspecting some sort of chemical warfare weapon."_

"Chemical warfare?" Jasper questioned.

"_In other reports, there has been a mass outbreak of this Flu in other areas of the world. Police and doctors urge any people with this new Flu symptom please go to your nearest hospital. These symptoms include: swelling, vomiting, difficulty breathing, nonstop coughing, abnormal growth, suddenly becoming lethargic, memory loss, seizures, slurred speech, itchy\sore eyes and sudden mood swings. We will keep you informed as soon as we get more information about this pandemic, so please remain calm._

And with that the news report ended.

**Okay, finished finally (11:30 p.m and listening to the L4D sound track. Not a good mix), I was half asleep, bored and on a coffee high when I finished, so don't blame me if this chapter is CRAP! Okay. BTW Don't get crabby at me on the fact that I... um... dislike Twilight and haven even read the books or watched the movie. Most of this stuff I have learned is from either Catapilla1 or from ****teamjacobishot. So don't blame me if I miss anything.**** Thanks.**

**Me: Come on Witchy, let's finish the next chapter!**

**Witch: Grrrrr**

**Me: Fine, here *hands witch pack of sugar***

**Witch: YAY! R&R!**

**Me: Good, come on let's go!**


	2. Relief

**Hey, second chapter. Help I'm having a mental blank**

**Witch: Your always having 'mental blanks', did you bash your head or something?**

**Me: I rolled of my Mum's bed when I was about 7 months,**

**Witch: How many times?**

**Me: heh heh, about three maybe four times, I also fell of a bunk bed a few times when I was 8 or 9.**

**Witch: Whatever.**

**BTW, I do not own Twilight or the charters from Left4Dead.**

Bella POV.

It had been about an hour since the news report; Esme had sped to the closet phone and was still trying to get in contact with Carlisle, but the lines were still busy. Rosalie had came back from hunting and Edward was informing her on what had happened. I walk over to Esme, who look like she had just about enough of waiting,

"Esme why don't you wait for a few minutes before you try again?"

"But I have been waiting for over an hour and still haven got-" The phone rang. Esme quickly put it to her ear,

"Carlisle?" I ask; she nodded.

"Does he know about the new Flu thing going round?" Emmett asked, she nodded again.

"Emmett, he's a doctor. Of cause he would know about the new Flu _thing_ going around." Edward said flatly. It was a few minute before Esme got off the phone to Carlisle, she looked relieved.

"Okay, that was Carlisle. He said that every things fine at the hospital, the media had jumped to conclusions again about the Flu, everything's fine."

**Ok, I know it's a short chapter, but I'm half asleep and could think of anything more to add, isn't that right Witchy?**

**Witch: *Grumble* R&R, Can I go to bed now?**

**Me: Your not suppose to say that, but alright it'll do for now.**


End file.
